1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tables for use with diagnostic imaging systems and, more specifically, to an equine table for positioning a horse during a CT (“computed tomography”) scan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical diagnostic imaging and scanning machines such as computed tomography imaging system (CT), positron and single photon emission computed tomography (PET and SPECT), to ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging, spectroscopy and spectroscopy imaging (MRI, MRS and MRSI) are well known. Owing to good quality tomographic images with low dosage X-ray radiation, the CT system has become especially well accepted by the medical profession. Such machines are employed for combined imaging of soft tissue, bone and blood vessels and are useful in examining patients and aid in the diagnosis of injuries and indications, for example in identifying torn ligaments and tumors.
CT systems include a patient couch and an annular gantry having an outer ring secured to a stand and an inner ring mounted for rotation within the outer ring. During a scanning procedure, a patient lies on the couch which carries the patient in a step-wise or continuous fashion into a patient aperture of the gantry whereat the inner ring is rotated about the patient. Many components are supported by the gantry, which include an x-ray tube for providing the x-ray beam, one or more high voltage power supplies, balancing weights, a data acquisition module, and a bank of detectors diametrically opposed from the x-ray source. At least some of these components are secured to the inner ring for rotation therewith.
In order to obtain tomographic images of a patient, it is necessary that the patient be located exactly at a predetermined position inside the aperture of the gantry. It is also necessary that the patient be advanced in and retracted out of the gantry in predetermined movements. For this reason, CT systems are provide with a couch in which its vertical height may be adjusted to be in line with an axis of the aperture of the gantry and also axially moveable into and out of the aperture.
Several patient couches are known for this purpose. However, such couches are configured for human use and, thus, their use is limited to handling a range of sizes and weights associated with a majority of humans. Large animals, for example horses, would not fit on a conventional couch in a manner that would permit scanning of a leg or other body part. A horse's weight would also well exceed the typical 450 lbs load bearing capacity of a conventional couch. Further complicating matters is that a tranquillized horse is very difficult to precisely position, as is necessary for CT scanning.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a CT table that is suitable for carrying a horse. Also needed is for a table that allows for a horse to be accurately positioned during a CT examination. Moreover, there is a need is for a table that communicates with the CT system by moving the horse in synchronization with the couch. Further needed is for the table to provide the aforementioned advantages without requiring electrical or mechanical attachments between the table and CT system.